Car Ride Home
by Jaddy Smith
Summary: Kurt has no car and needs a ride home, he asks Finn and gets one, just not the kind he expected... ONE-SHOT MAY?BE! Kurt\Puck - Purt Hummelman! Rated M for a Reason...


_**Wrote this quite a while back, had uploaded it and got a few reviews, but then I had troubles with my account so I deleted it.**_

_**I have added a few things, some sexy things ;)**_

_**WARNING: contains sexual references, but no sex... not yet anyway :P**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Glee, Ryan Murphy does.**_

_**Reviews are love :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Car Ride Home<strong>_

Kurt hated having to walk home. Ever since his dad took his car away – for finding Kurt's tiara collection in his hope chest – Kurt dreaded the end of the day everyday

"I'm really sorry Kurt, but my Dads picking me up and then we're going straight to my Grandmas" said Mercedes as she retrieved her books out her locker.

'_Damn!' _Kurt thought.

As if on cue, Finn rounded the corner and bumped into Kurt.

"Oh, sorry Kurt, I wasn't looking were I was going." Finn chuckled.

"Finn, can I ask you a favour?"

"Yea…" Finn replied warily, "Wait, please don't tell me you want back on the football team, man, 'cause you have know idea how much stuff I got for that."

Kurt scoffed.

"For starters, I won the game, remember? And second, that's not what I need." Kurt stated, "I need a ride home."

"Oh, okay, sure." Finn said smiling.

"Thanks, Finn." Kurt mirrored Finn's expression.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day Kurt followed Finn to the student parking lot. Leaning on Finn's car, was none other than Kurt's worst nightmare.<p>

Noah Puckerman.

The guy had a PhD at throwing Kurt into a dumpster. And today Kurt was wearing a very expensive outfit that he would rather take a bullet for than see it be dirtied by week-old dumpster food.

'_Oh God no.' _thought Kurt hiding behind Finn as he approached the car.

"Sup, Finn." Puck said fisting Finn's hand. "What's Hummel doing here?" Puck raised his brow at Kurt, looking him up and down like a piece of meat.

"He needs a ride."

"I bet he does." Puck mumbled sarcastically under his breath.

They all got into the car, but, unfortunately, Puck had to sit in the back with Kurt, on account of there being no seatbelt for the passengers chair.

"How are my backseat buddies doin'?" Finn asked rhetorically, chuckling at the boys in the rearview mirror.

Kurt was on the left – huddled against the window, trying to get as far away from the disgusting jock as possible – and Puck was on the right, slouching into the seat, legs spread wide apart, taking up most of the space.

"So, Hummel, got any good cock lately?" Puck asked teasingly and Kurt sat in shock. Puck could just tell that Kurt was a virgin. "Well twink?"

"N-No." Kurt said. Finn was too busy focusing on the road to notice anything. Puck leaned over so that he was inches away from Kurt's ear.

"Do you want to?" Puck asked seductively. Kurt whimpered – thankfully no one could hear – as his head filled with images of him bent over with Puck slamming into him over and over again, making him scream for sure.

Suddenly a strong hand trailed up his leg. Kurt quickly gained composure and grabbed Puck's wrist in a death grip.

"First," Kurt whispered so that only Puck could hear, "I would never, in a million years, sleep with you, Puckerman, and second, if you touch my leg again, I swear to God you'll leave this car without a hand. And don't call me 'twink'"

See here's the thing, even though Kurt has an unbelievably big crush on Finn, he still notices other guys, I mean come on, he's a sixteen year-old gay boy, what do you expect. And even though he thinks Puck is a complete jerk, which he is, Kurt has had a small crush on him ever since he saw the said footballer without a shirt on. He would never ever admit it to the jock, because if he did, Puck would never let him see the end of it.

"Ooo, feisty." Puck whispered back, "I knew you'd be like that. I bet you like it raw and hard. Or are you into the kinky shit, Hummel? Like being tied up? Or having a vibrator stuffed up your ass during class? Hmm? Bet you like the crazy stuff, spanking and having vegetables shoved up your ass. You little cock-slut."

Kurt tried his hardest to hold back a moan. Puck talking dirty was such a turn-on. The images and deep baritone of Puck's voice making him hard.

"I'd love for you to sit on my cock and take a ride on the Puckerman Express. I would fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to handle it. You'd probably fall off, what with that small and… _tight_ body of yours." He moaned, thinking of Kurt's tight heat pulsating around his length.

Kurt couldn't stand the sexual tension in the car anymore. He needed out. He rolled down the window and sighed as the fresh air hit his face.

"I can just imagine it, you on all fours, me behind you, my monster dick in your so tight ass, you screaming my name, and me teasing you until you cry out and cum for your life. Is that what you want, Hummel? I know it is. You'd give up your virginity too me in a second if there was a chance that you could even get with a stud like me."

Finally Kurt broke.

"Y-yes…" he whispered which left Puck in complete shock. Puck never thought Hummel would actually confess to it. Puck was just fucking with him hoping to piss-off the smaller teen. Just for kicks…

Okay, so a small part of Puck wanted to fall asleep with the pale Gleek wrapped in his arms, but could you blame him.

"W-what did you say?" asked a confused Puck.

"I want it… so bad… I want you so deep inside me… want you to cum down my throat… then shoot your spunk into my ass. I want you to eat me all up." Kurt said hazily.

"I-I…" Puck was speechless. Five minutes ago the soprano wanted to break his hand off, and now he wants him to—

"Here we are." Said Finn, pulling up to the curb of Kurt's house.

'_Shit' _Puck thought. He couldn't let this end. He had to have more.

He decided quickly. Leaning over, he smashed his lips to Kurt's surprisingly soft ones. His hand groped Kurt's crotch, squeezing lightly. Kurt moaned into Pucks mouth. By the feel of it, Puck knew it was big. Puck broke away just before Finn looked into the rearview mirror.

"Kurt, this is your house? Right?" Finn asked confused as to why the boy was still in his backseat. Kurt just sat there breathing heavily.

"Uh… yea… it is. Um… do you have… a pen?" Kurt asked. Finn opened the glove box, without questioning the bizarre request, and fished out a blue pen. He then chucked it to Kurt.

Kurt grabbed Puck's arm in his petite hands and scribbled something onto the palm. Kurt handed the pen back to Finn and hopped out of the car with his messenger bag slung over his shoulder. Kurt winked at Puck and waved goodbye to Finn as he drove off.

"Dude, what did he write on your hand?" Finn asked, not really paying attention to the road.

"Nothing… just a cool song I asked him about." Puck lied.

"Looks like you guys really hit it off back there." He said

'_Your telling me.'_ Puck thought.

Puck opened his palm and smiled at the numbers.

Puck couldn't wait to get home so he could call Kurt. He was so turned on. No cougar, or Cheerio ever got him this hard. He didn't know what made Kurt so sexy, could it be his femininity, or his purity that Puck just wanted to taint, or it could be the fact that his cherry-red lips looked so… _fuckable._

But as for now he placed his hands behind his head and smiled smugly at what just happened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please tell me if you liked it, dont hesitate!<strong>_

_**Love you all!**_

_**-Jaddy  
><strong>_


End file.
